Davy Jones
The dreaded Davy Jones of infamous lore and reputation is none other than the real-life founder of the Brethren of the Coast. He is the dead Captain of the Flying Dutchman, the ghostly ship of damned pirates who terrorize the ocean waves even into modern times. Once a man of humble origins, Davy distinguished himself in the king's royal navy before defecting to become a pirate in the West Indies. Once there, he is rumored to have struck a bargain with Poseidon, the Pagan God of the Seas, who possibly he stole from. Either way, Davy gained power over the ocean itself, but his soul was damned for it, and now he is forced to sail the ocean waves with a crew of skeletal pirates. Facts: -Stories of Davy Jones were first written down in Four Years Voyage of Captain George Roberts by Daniel Defoe in 1726. However, there are some secretive writings detailing Davy Jones that go back almost to the early 1500's? -In some stories, Davy is believed to be the Devil himself in pirate form, or a spectre of Death, or possibly a ghost or demon of the high seas. In the oldest stories, however, Davy Jones is said to have been an Englishman, often a pub owner of all things, an ex-soldier who lived in London. -Davy would drug sailors at his pub and take their possessions, dumping their bodies on unprotected ships passing through the London harbor. When his crimes were discovered, Davy stole a ship and sailed to the New World, becoming a pirate and bringing together a band of like-minded men and women. -In most stories, Davy kills the men he drugs, or simply takes their things. In more sympathetic versions of the story, Davy is said to have targeted evil men, people he believed were the scum of society. There are also other variations of the story where Davy targets members of the upper-class, especially nobles and men of high titles, making him out to be a sort of Robin Hood-like character. -In the Carribean, Davy discovered a fledgling community of ex-patriots just like himself. He soon gained renown among the disparate sailors who now eked out a living on the islands through his business acumen and piracy. Eventually, the story goes, he formed the first band of pirates who would, in effect, become the first crew of the Brethren of the Coast. -This proto-Brethren crew of pirates might not have gone on to found one of the most infamous Chapters in history had it not been for Davy's final act of daring and sacrilege. In order to secure for himself and his crew a place on the high ocean waves, Davy struck some kind of pact with Poseidon, the ancient Pagan God of the ocean waves. -In some stories, Davy simply paid the Pagan God off, although no one is quite sure with what. In many other variations of the story, Davy didn't enter into a pact with the god so much as stole from him. Colorful stories circulate within the BotC of Davy Jones searching far and wide for the Trident of Poseidon and stealing it from its sanctuary below the waves. -Armed with the power of Poseidon's own Trident, Davy built a federation of pirates who became the Brethren. However, it appears he also damned his soul, and now Davy and his early crew are forced to sail the ocean waves until the end of days as ghostly sailors aboard the enigmatic Flying Dutchman. -Davy had a philosophy common to all pirates throughout time, that life was fleeting and meant to be lived in the here and now. Davy was very accepting, and very aware, of the presence of Death, and it is believed this is why he was inducted into the Order of Reapers. Of course, there are also stories that Davy was, in fact, a Fallen, or that he converted to the Order of the Fallen towards the end of his life. -Some believe this is the true reason Davy was damned. He stole from Poseidon, than sold his soul to the Devil in order to gain protection from Poseidon's fury. Typical pirate... References: -http://www.famous-pirates.com/pirates-facts/davy-jones/ -https://owlcation.com/misc/Old-sea-legends-The-Incredible-story-of-Davy-Jones-and-his-Locker -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9zcieO7Plw Category:Death Category:Brethren Of The Coast Category:Phoenician Brotherhood Category:Knights Of The Round Category:Infernal Category:Pagan